fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Vroom Movie
Vroom Movie is an episode of Randomness Everywhere. Transcript (a fake soap opera plays for 12 seconds) Car: WRONG TAPE. (at Gold's Gold Mansion) Gold: WHERE'S MY GOLD PLATED COOKIES MADE BY MY GOLD PLATED ROBOT THAT HAS A GOLD PLATED HAIRNET. Car: SOMEWHERE. I'M SURE OF IT. Gold: WHY ARE WE YELLING? Car: BEATS ME. (The robot brings the cookies) Gold: COOKIES YAY. AND WHAT ABOUT MY GOLD-PLATED MOVIE. Doorknob: How is that possible- Gold: SHUT UP. Browz: HI KIDS. Gold: HOW DID YOU GET HERE. GO AWAY. Anyways, MY MOVIE IS ALREADY A HIT AND IT DIDN'T EVEN AIR IN THEATERS YET. Car: I wanna be famous. Gold: Then go make a movie. Paper: I once made a movie. FLASHBACK TIME! (FLASHBACK) Paper (FLASHBACK): ONCE UPON A TIME. THE END. (FLASHBACK ENDS) Gold: That's a cruddy movie. Paper: I KNOW. (smiles) Hey, where did Car go? (the doors are open) Gold: CAR! NEVER TOUCH MY GOLD PLATED DOORS AGAIN! AND BROWZ, GET OFF MY GOLD PLATED CHAIR. I JUST CLEANED THAT WITH MY GOLD PLATED DUSTER. (20 minutes later) Paper: I bought you a film camera. Car: Thanks! Gold: WHAT'S ALL THIS USELESS JUNK? Car: That's the useless junk from scene 12. Gold: Oh. AND WHAT"S THIS USELESS JUNK? Car: Just useless junk. Gold: Oh. Car: LET'S START FILMING! Browz: 3... 2... 1... Action. Car: OH NO! NO! THERE'S A ROCK! NO! (the rock is lifted by a string attached to it and accidentally knocks out some guy in the background, and then the rock gently lands on Car) Car: OH NO! WE'RE GONNA DIE! Browz: CUT! CUT! Car: What? Browz: What's the title of this movie? Car: Killer Stone Ninja Samurai Thingy Rooster Chicken Text Paper Awesome Epic Mother Spray Air Vent Bones Mutant Rock From Outer Space in The Galatic Nebula 20031092 Browz: Back to filming. 3... 2... 1... Action. CUT! Car: What. Browz: Can I go get a hot dog? Car: You don't have a mouth. Browz: Oh. ACTION! Gold: Le GASP! It's the Killer Stone Ninja Samurai Thingy Rooster Chicken Text Paper Awesome Epic Mother Spray Air Vent Bones Mutant Rock From Outer Space in The Galatic Nebula 20031092 Car: RUN! (They both run) Browz: CUT! THAT WAS AWFUL! Car: WE NEED A DIFFERENT CAMERAMAN. (beats up Browz) PAPER, YOUR THE NEW CAMERAMAN. Paper: SWEET! ACTION! Car: RUN! (Paper is seen turning the camera to every angle) Paper: WEEEE! Gold: CUT! Paper: Hey! I'M THE CAMERAMAN! Car: ALRIGHT! ACTION! (5 weeks later) Paper: Okay, how did it turn out... Eraser: WELL, I DON'T KNOW. WHY DON'T YOU ASK THE SHATTERED REMAINS OF WHAT USED TO BE THE USELESS JUNK. (points to the useless junk that was blown up) Paper: Is that the useless junk from scene 12, or the useless junk that's just useless junk. Eraser: Uh...I can't tell....uh.... Doorknob: I HAVE THE MOVIE! Hey, what's he doing here. SHOO! Eraser: No. GIMME THAT TAPE! (tries to steal tape) (Eraser gets the tape and runs off) Car: AFTER HIM! (They stand still for 15 seconds) Gold: Maybe tommorrow. TBA Trivia *RUNNING GAG: Gold having gold-plated things. *RUNNING GAG: Useless junk appearing in random scenes. Category:Randomness Everywhere Category:Episodes